Pasado-futuro
by dayoku 13
Summary: este es un one-shot para el reto del foro "LOS HÉROES DE MAÑANA". es sobre Bart. Allen contando su vida. ( es un resumen de mi versión de lo que paso hasta el punto en que llega al pasado)


Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!, soy Bart Allen tengo 8 no, 9 años! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y aunque estamos en medio de una guerra contra enemigos del espacio no me importa porque mi padre Don, mi abuelo Barry y mi tío-pariente lejano Wally son los mas grandes héroes, los mas rápidos y son mis héroes personales y del mundo… mi abuelo esta en silla de ruedas pero no deja de luchar e ingeniar maneras de mantener a todos a salvo, el día de hoy estamos en uno de los refugios. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para nosotros, algunas de las paredes estaban desgastadas el lugar prácticamente estaba vacío, no es el lugar perfecto pero estoy acostumbrado, me mantengo entrenando ya que aun soy muy pequeño para luchar o eso dice mi abuelo, espero que ya me deje pelear quiero ayudar, no ser un estorbo como escuche que mi tío wally decía. también escuche que había visto a mi madre una vez… su nombre era Melony Thawne, pero no se nada mas. En fin ella no es importante, ya es de noche y una vez terminado todos los deberes para sobrevivir un día mas mi padre, mi tío, mi abuelo y sus amigos nos reunimos en la sala del refugio con un pastel en el centro seguro hecho por la abuela Iris ya que nadie mas lo sabe hacer tan bien.

_pide un deseo Bart- me dice mi tío con una sonrisa siempre eh sabido que son forzadas pero me agrada recibirlas-

_si hijo vamos -dice mi abuelo, se que siente pena por no poder ayudar igual hace lo mejor para sobrevivir día a día-

Mi padre me ve con cariño y el resto solo me anima con la mirada, nadie hace mucho ruido no queremos llamar la atención solo se escuchaban murmullos, veo las velas, su flama brilla con intensidad estoy a punto de apagarlas cuando estas se apagan antes de si quiera soltar el aire, me quedo estático escucho gritos mi abuelo me cargo y me puso sobre sus piernas, luego me tomo mi tío y por ultimo mi padre, todo era confuso no podía ver nada se movían muy rápido para mi, el ambiente se volvió tenso al escuchar sonido extraños, creo que esa fue un arma, quiero que esto acabe... me escondieron en el lugar de las armas de la señora barbara, yo estaba asustado y lo admito escuche grito y explosiones. esto no podía estar pasando, no hoy.

Luego todo se apago, no hubo mas gritos, fue absoluto silencio por unos segundos, estaba temblando me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en sacarme de aquí, pero escuche una risa... una risa escalofriante, me asome del lugar en que estaba, un escarabajo de color gris estaba ahí de espaldas a mi, tome algo que identifique como uno de los recuerdos que mi tío guardaba la señora barbara había tomado como arma por como vi que lo tenia su... cadáver, se supone que era de un amigo de ellos parte de uno de los escarabajos, Salí en silencio vi a mi familia en el suelo todos estaban quietos algunos incluso tenían los ojos abiertos,heridas espantosas que traspasaban su cuerpo, quemaduras graves, había sangre por todos lados ya mis zapatos la habían absorbido. no quise ver mas, cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas caían como cascada, el escarabajo aun reía quise destruirlo y lo haría le quitaría la vida por arrebatarme lo que mas quería, apreté la pieza en mi mano, la ira que sentía no se comparaba con nada que allá sentido alguna vez... la tome con ambas mano el tipo aun no me notaba, hice uso de mi poder y a velocidad poco mas baja que la del sonido corrí desde poca distancia y le encaje el trozo de escarabajo en la espalda, el sujeto cayo y su armadura o sea lo que sea eso lo libero, el me miro y dijo:

_gracias chico…-me dijo un hombre de edad, no quise ver como moría, tome el escarabajo clavándole la pieza en el medio y lo tire lejos-

Vi alrededor volví a llorar, ya no había techo. ya no había nadie mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar, todo! destruido, caigo de rodillas y no puedo ahogar un grito desgarrador mientras el cielo también lloraba las gotas de agua se mezclaban con la sangre el aroma pudrido me enfermaba y me aumentaba el dolor pero la lluvia alivio un poco mi pesar.

_no seas un llorón -sentí que el agua ya no caía sobre mi y mire de inmediato hacia arriba-

_quien eres?-pregunte con un hilo de voz, vi a un hombre de aspecto extraño su mirada era fría, casi como si no tuviese vida-

_un sobreviviente, al igual que tu… llámame Tryon, quien eres? Que haces…-antes de continuar miro a nuestro alrededor y se quedo observando a mi abuelo vi algo de enojo en su mirada

_soy Bart… -digo. mi voz suena igual, ese grito me dejo afónico-

_bien Bart, quien derroto a este insecto? -me pregunto me estaba asustando-

_...fui yo señor Tryon… -vi que por un momento se sorprendió, aunque fue solo un segundo ya que volvió a su mirada fría-

_imposible -dice con voz atónita disimulada y me observa detenidamente, luego me toma de la muñeca y empieza a caminar-

_adonde vamos?-estoy algo asustado por sus reacciones no se quien es pero no se que hacer-

_a un lugar mas seco -me dijo cortante, y no creo que me diga mas así que cayo y Asiento apenas y miro el suelo a la sangre que aun corre mezclada con el agua-

Ya paso un año, es mi cumpleaños y Tryon y yo somos compañeros. nos mantenemos vivos el uno al otro, no nos quedamos mucho en un lugar mantenernos en movimiento es prioridad, buscamos piezas para una maquina importante, aun no se que es pero confío en el, nos detenemos y armamos el campamento todo discreto era una parte boscosa así no les seria fácil vernos atraves de los arboles, bueno los pocos que había que aun así servían para mantenernos ocultos. Llevamos 15 minutos de haber armado el campamento y empiezo a sentir que algo va a pasar es un horrible presentimiento me revuelve el estomago,no se si fue casualidad pero, viro mi vista rápido a la izquierda y veo un rayo de luz roja, no lo creo no eh visto algo así desde hace un año creo que empecé a alucinar, el rayo se detiene justo frente a Tryon yo me levanto listo para enfrentar a lo que venga y veo a un sujeto, este sonríe y Tryon lo hace igual

_que pasa? -pregunta Tryon al sujeto, esto no me da buena espina-

_vine por el trato que me ofrecerás a cambio de mi fuente de poder -ese fue el sujeto no me agrada, además me ignora-

_algo que tu querida hermana desea…-me ve de reojo y siento vértigo-

_lo único que ella quiere es…- me mira y puedo notar que era con odio, no se que le pasa ni siquiera lo conozco-

_solo será un tiempo, debo encontrar otras cosas y no quiero arriesgarlo, tiene poderes será útil creeme -vuelve a decir Tryon, no lo creo! Me esta ofreciendo?! Me dará a un completo desconocido?!-

_Tryon que pasa?.. quien es este?.. Me estas cambiando por una batería?!-digo desesperado, me siento impotente abandonado dos veces y en mi cumpleaños es un horror-

_tranquilo solo será un tiempo... -me dice para tranquilizarme, el otro solo bufo-

Y con eso pasaron 3 años mas, volví a ver a Tryon al cual ese hombre llamaba Neutrón, además de descubrí que era mi tío, conocí a mi madre una criminal y a mi medio hermano solo 3 años menor que yo, su nombre Owen mi pesadilla eterna. La dinámica familiar era algo así, mi tío me odiaba a muerte, mi hermano era lo mismo, en cuanto a mi madre ella me adoraba y decía que era su favorito, que era el mejor y que era un digno portador del apellido Allen, claro que en presencia de mi tío o de Owen me decía Thawne. Mi madre es muy extraña algo obsesiva y controladora, muy malvada y sedienta de sangre aun cuando los escarabajos fueron derrotados y una sociedad retorcida enferma y mal viviente había surgido ella aun proclamaba guerra y que nosotros controlaríamos al mundo y un montón de sandeces, yo solo podía pensar en ese proyecto que inicie hace tanto con Tryon, ya estaba terminada pero como mi madre se entero me prohibió ver a Tryon o usar esa maquina, yo no podía la necesitaba y a pesar de ser mi madre lo mas importante para mi era lo que esa maquina haría.

Una noche después de que todos se fueran a dormir yo me levante y deje una nota a mi madre "me voy" es todo lo que escribí y no hacia falta mas, porque aun después de tanto aun no la perdono por abandonarme y usarme de objeto además no pude llegar a siquiera quererla, corro a la guarida de Tryon y lo veo junto a la maquina tiene rara apariencia algo ovalada y pequeña pero que mas da, solo hacían falta ajustes menores.

_sera un viaje solo de ida -Tryon desde hace mucho quería evitar que yo fuera pero nada me detendría-

_lo se… así que será mejor que me deje en el lugar correcto- bromee con el

_quisiera poder ir contigo - dijo parado detrás de mi-

_ lo siento, solo cabe uno… -suspiro- será mejor que me cambie si quiero estar en personaje -cerré el panel en el que trabajaba y en un parpadeo llevaba un traje rojo con crema y unos lentes-no vemos neutrón... Cuidate!-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa que desde hace años no usa y antes de que hiciera nada me subí a la maquina y la active- aquí voy... -me dije a mi mismo mentalizandome para lo que venia-

 __Impulso de energía detectado -decía la computadora mientras una alarma se activaba, Nigthwing, Robín y Chico Bestia estaban en guardia con los sentidos alerta, una maquina aparece en un as de luz y de allí sale un chico con un traje rojo y crema aparentemente diseñado para correr._

 _ **-**_ _"al_ _fin los volveré a ver…"._ _ **Ya llegue! -**_ _ **dije con gran entusiasmo debía hacer bien mi papel, porque sabia que esto, apenas comenzaba-**_

 _ **_#$% &&%$_**_

 _ **uff!**_

Bueno espero les haya gustado de verdad esta es solo mi versión de lo que paso en el pasado_futuro de este gran personaje, quien tuvo que cambiar su modo de ser para poder integrarse a un mundo diferente al que conoce. Se que esta un poco dramático pero así se queda! En gran parte lo hizo Dery.. yo solo le arregle y coloque algunos detalles. Dejen su RW! Sin mas me despido.

 _ **Deryling-san**_


End file.
